russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DZMM-AM
DZMM (630 AM) – operating as DZMM Radyo Patrol 630 – is a 24-hour Filipino language news/talk radio station broadcasting from Quezon City, Philippines, serving the Mega Manila market. It is the flagship station of the Radyo Patrol Network owned by ABS-CBN. The station's studio is located at the ABS-CBN Broadcast Center, Sgt. Esguerra Avenue, corner of Mother Ignacia St., Brgy. South Triangle, Diliman, Quezon City and its 50,000 watt transmitter is located at F. Navarette St., Brgy. Panghulo, Obando, Bulacan. DZMM is also simulcast via The Filipino Channel and also has a television channel aired on Sky Cable, Destiny Cable and Sky Direct, and as an exclusive news channel on digital free TV via ABS-CBN TVplus named DZMM TeleRadyo where the studio and hosts of its programs can be seen by its listeners and viewers. It can also be received in the United States on DirecTV Channel 2066. Some of the station's selected programming are also simulcast via satellite over (Visayas Regions) DYAP Radyo Patrol 765 in Puerto Princesa, Palawan, DYAB Radyo Patrol 1512 in Mandaue City, Cebu, and (Mindanao Region) DXAB Radyo Patrol 1296 in Davao City. (these stations mentioned also broadcasts local programming in-between). History Radyo Patrol's first literation: the early years It began on October 19, 1953 when DZAQ, the forerunner of DZMM was the first radio station of the former ABS (Alto Broadcasting System) of the Quirinos under President Elpidio Quirino's brother, Antonio (originally came from the pre-1953 experimental station DZBC), opened its doors as a radio station using the Filipino language in its broadcasts, following what DZBC had done before as the first ever radio station in Manila using Filipino instead of the English language used by other stations at that time. DZAQ 620 kHz featured news, variety and music programs on an AM format which then the progenitor of DZAQ-TV 3. Eddie Ilarde, Ike Lozada, German Moreno and Joey de Leon were the personalities of the station at that time. Its first radio studios were in Manila, sharing the same building with the television studios. Years later, when ABS and CBN were formally merged into a single network in 1967, DZAQ 620 kHz switched frequencies with CBN-owned DZXL 960 kHz and was later rebranded as DZAQ Radyo Patrol 960 kHz, one of the pre-martial law flagship AM stations of ABS-CBN until 1972. Orly Mercado, who was one of the station managers from 1969 to 1971, together with Ben Aniceto, came up with a vision to establish a 24-hour all-news and all-talk radio station and ABS-CBN conceptualized it under the Radyo Patrol brand - the de facto successor of the ephemeral 24 hour news station DZQL Radyo Reloj, which CBN launched in 1956, and the first ever 24-hour news radio station in the country and in Southeast Asia. The first and original Radyo Patrol team was unceremoniously organized following the aftermath of the 1967 Super Typhoon Welming at the old ABS-CBN Radio Broadcast Center in Aduana Street, Intramuros, Manila, which housed the station since it was moved in 1958. Ben Aniceto then Program manager and Chief Engr Emil Solidum created a solution to broadcast typhoon damage news from Manila and the surrounding areas. Using two VW Combis attached with a UHF transmitter, two teams of reporters were dispatched. Combi One had Al Mendez and Zoilo Paragas Jr as reporters and Combi 2 with Bar Samson. DZQL and DZXL became the carrying stations with then current DJs Naldy Castro, Buddy Medina, Boots Baker, Mary Jane Madamba and even the late Ike Lozada alternating as anchors. Cesar Mortega was assigned to coordinate the broadcasts. The broadcasts were a huge victory for the corporation and for its news service. Then came the magnitude 7.6 earthquake in Casiguran (in which Manila was severely affected by that quake). This strong earthquake lead to the collapse of the Ruby Tower in the capital's downtown districts. This was the second major news event as a progenitor to the current Radyo Patrol, and this time DZAQ took on the mammoth task of informing the nation live as it happened. The Radyo Patrol Ruby Tower project was then handled by former DZAQ station manager Orly Mercado and veteran broadcaster Joe Taruc while the first reporters assigned as Radyo Patrol reporters were Mercado, Jun Ricafrente, Mario Garcia, Chris Daluz and Ismael Reyes. The marathon radio-TV simulcast of a major coverage, the first of its kind by a Philippine media firm, was a success, and the Radyo Patrol format later became an integral part of DZAQ's broadcasts, with the station's field reporters being assigned to cover breaking news stories and then calling the station to convey these stories as they happened. Encouraged by the success of the field reports of breaking news stories in the Greater Manila Area and beyond, DZAQ was later that year converted into a 24-hour news and commentary station by orders of the corporation management, covering many national events of great importance to listeners, as DZXL took over its entertainment and music programming. At the same time, the original team of 5 field reporters was later expanded to include both young announcers (like Rey Langit) and industry news veterans. By 1971, the success of the Radyo Patrol format in Metro Manila had led to select ABS-CBN provincial radio stations establishing Radyo Patrol news services within their areas. Martial law period and until 1986 However, on the night of September 23, 1972, operations of DZAQ, DZXL, DZMM-FM, DZAQ-TV and DZXL-TV along with 4 other ABS-CBN AM radio stations were halted as Metrocom forces seized ABS-CBN Broadcasting Centre two days after President Ferdinand Marcos declared martial law, even DZAQ/DZXL personalities were arrested because of strict censorship as it went off the air. Two years after the forced shut down of all radio and television stations, DWWW (Radyo Broadcast City), a crony-owned AM station of Kanlaon Broadcasting System or KBS (now known as Radio Philippines Network or RPN) began to air in 1973 which contained news, public service programs, drama and music. Veteran anchors and new recruits like Johnny de Leon, Rod Navarro, Joe Taruc and Vic Morales came into DWWW at that time. Dely Magpayo, Henry Jones Ragas and Noli de Castro were among those who worked as station announcers. Under the Marcos crony control, the station was dubbed Pinakamatatag sa Buong Pilipinas (The strongest in the Philippines). With the switch of AM spacing from the NARBA-implemented 10 kHz to GE75-implemented 9 kHz that took place in November 1978, DWWW moved from 620 to 630 AM and gained a new home in Broadcast City in Diliman, Quezon City. On the third day of the 1986 EDSA Revolution, reformist rebels stormed into the RPN broadcast complex and DWWW knocked off from the air following the capture of channel 4 on the morning of February 24, 1986 and Channel 9 the day after. At the end, both DWWW of RPN and DWOK of BBC were sequestered by the government with ABS-CBN getting both stations as a result. The return of ABS-CBN The fall of the Marcos regime in the immediate aftermath of the People Power Revolution had paved the way for the return of ABS-CBN in the Philippine broadcasting scene. In April 1986, then newly formed Presidential Commission on Good Government handed over two radio stations, DWWW of RPN and DWOK of BBC, back to the network's control. DWWW then changed its callsign to DZMM and started preparations for the resumption of broadcasts. Lito Balquierda Jr., Vice-President for Radio, together with Attorney Jake Lopez and Mr. Ben Aniceto spearheaded the return of the giant network to the local broadcasting scene. The network started recruiting both experienced and new employees including a new generation of Radyo Patrol Reporters. Their studios were initially located at the Chronicle Building in Pasig (where Benpres Corporation is currently located). After days of careful planning and a period of test broadcast which took place from July 16–21, 1986 (alongside DWKO-FM 101.9, which started broadcasting and the network's mother TV station ABS-CBN Channel 2, which re-opened on September 14), DZMM officially signed on the air with the new tagline "Ang Himpilan ng Malayang Mamamayan" (Station of the Independent People) on the afternoon of July 22, 1986 at 3 pm. Rene Jose (now with DWIZ and UNTV) delivered the first sign-on spiels,3 while Magpayo (who came from DWWW) was the first ever anchor to grace the airwaves of the new station with her program Dear Tiya Dely (before she transferred to DZRH to continue her program until her death in September 2008), followed by other broadcast icons like Jun Ricafrente (who also became one of the original reporters of the pre-Martial Law Radyo Patrol era), Cesar Mortega, Ric Tierro and de Castro, newly recruited women Mel Tiangco (now with GMA Network) and Angelique Lazo (now with Radyo Veritas and PTV), as well as Ernie Baron and Kuya Cesar. Knowledge Power, the first-ever full-length program of the station was launched. It was also the country's first-ever scholastic program on AM radio. Mario Garcia, who was part of the original Radyo Patrol core and recruited from DWAN 1206, was the first station manager, months after its reopening.3 It was only in 1987 that the station was transferred to its current studios inside the ABS-CBN Broadcast Center in Quezon City from the former Chronicle Building in Ortigas Center, Pasig City. During its first years of operations, DZMM operated from sign-on to sign-off on a 19-hour-a-day to 20-hour-a-day schedule during that time. In 1987, the first ever tandem on local AM radio was introduced. Mel Tiangco and Jay Sonza were the hosts of Mel & Jay and immediately became a hit to the listeners and lasted for a couple of years. It was also in the same year when DZMM build a remarkable roster of radio talents, including Ted Failon, Korina Sanchez, Frankie Evangelista, Gel Santos-Relos, Ernie Angeles (who also served its station's voice over during its first few years), Neil Ocampo (now with DZRJ 810 AM) and Jake Maderazo (now with Radyo Inquirer 990).4 As it was in the past, DZMM held on the tradition of the stalwart ABS-CBN Radyo Patrol (field reporters) of the '60s and early '70s to further develop the station's capabilities in serving the public. Jun Ricafrente, Radyo Patrol #3 (later transferred to Vic de Leon-Lima), one of the original members of the team, started training new recruits. The first of the 2nd generation reporters to be selected were RP #2 Claude Vitug, RP #4 Emil Recometa, RP #1 Lito Villarosa and RP #5 Neil Ocampo.5 It was also in this year when military insurgents took over the station during the 1987 coup attempts. However, this did not stop DZMM from delivering news to the public, the booth was moved to then undisclosed location and immediately resumed broadcasting. In 1989, DZMM eventually evolved into a 24-hour round-the-clock broadcast service, in keeping up with the demands of delivering the news to the listeners. Failon, who is known for his distinct style of broadcasting, changed the landscape of Philippine radio broadcasting as he joined DZMM's roster of broadcasters the following year. And at the same time, he had a program with the station entitled Gising Pilipinas (originally known as Good Morning Pilipinas; unrelated to the now defunct morning show aired on PTV-4), formerly aired everyday at 2–4 am. News coverages and events Since 1986, DZMM reporters covered the biggest events in the late 80s and the early 90s like the Mendiola riot, August 1987 coup, Supertyphoon Sisang, MV Doña Paz tragedy, death of Ferdinand Marcos, December 1989 Christmas coup, Luzon earthquake, Mt. Pinatubo eruption and Gulf War. All of these were witnessed and listened on AM radio to listeners, together with ABS-CBN News team of reporters. These reports would be a source of pride for the station, reaping high praise from the public for its live and accurate reporting of news stories. Public service on radio In 1991, Aksyon Ngayon (Action Now), the first ever program on AM radio devoted solely to public service was created. First anchored by Korina Sanchez and Ted Failon, Aksyon Ngayon instantly soared to the top of the ratings list. Because of the thousands of less-fortunate Kapamilya listeners flocking the station asking for assistance from the program, the executives decided to create DZMM Public Service Center, the first ever separate office exclusively created for public service by a local AM station. However, Aksyon Ngayon aired its final broadcast on December 30, 2016, and is now replaced by ABS-CBN Lingkod Kapamilya sa DZMM, now hosted by Julius Babao and Bernadette Sembrano. On November 5, 1993, DZMM launched Pulis, Pulis Kung Umaksiyon, Mabilis. The program was first anchored by broadcast icons, Kabayan Noli de Castro, Jay Sonza, and Mel Tiangco. It was created to keep the public informed on the activities of the Philippine National Police. It also became a venue for comments and grievances of the listening public on issues concerning the law enforcers. In 1996, DZMM became the first AM station in the Philippines to be made available in the World Wide Web with its inclusion in ABS-CBN website. All programs of the stations are broadcast live and can be enjoyed by all Filipinos around the world via The Filipino Channel (TFC). New slogan, Sky Patrol In 1998, from Himpilan ng Malayang Mamamayan, DZMM, under the leadership of de Castro, then Vice-President for Radio Network Division, was re-launched as DZMM Radyo Patrol 630 (named as counterpart of ABS-CBN's flagship primetime newscast, which de Castro is by then main anchor until 2001 and from 2010). By the end of 1999, DZMM moved its transmitting facilities from Libis, Caloocan City since before martial law to the state-of-the-art 50,000-watt transmission equipment were moved to Obando, Bulacan. On September 14, 1998, ABS-CBN Sky Patrol, the first-ever news chopper in the country, was launched. Anchored by Ricky Velasco, Sky Patrol changed the way of delivering and gathering news. ABS-CBN Sky Patrol is the news chopper of DZMM, ABS-CBN and the ABS-CBN News Channel. As of 2016, the Sky Patrol is not used anymore by the network and its sister stations; it was replaced by video drones as of 2017. Kabayan Since 1986, Kabayan (Kapangyarihan ng Mamamayan, Balita at Talakayan) is the longest-running radio program hosted by de Castro allowing to place a timeslot after DZMM Balita which focused on issues related to political and social situation. In February 2001, the last episodes of Kabayan (Kapangyarihan ng Mamamayan, Balita at Talakayan) aired. At the time, it was DZMM's top-rating morning radio program. The show had to end its run in order to allow de Castro to run for the Senate and the program was replaced by Todo Balita with RP #5 Neil Ocampo until 2010, when the show Kabayan (Kapangyarihan ng Mamamayan, Balita at Talakayan) officially returned to DZMM, with De Castro as the current host on Weekdays. In 2001, DZMM celebrated its 15th anniversary of broadcasting on-air by adapting its richly deserved positioner, "Una sa Balita, Una sa Public Service" (First in News, First in Public Service). It was also on the same year when the station tapped the power of text messaging with DZMM TxtPatrol (via 2366).7 DZMM's trademark drama theatre aired weekday afternoons, changing the way people perceived radio drama. The drama theatre featured the real life-stories of DZMM anchors like Bro. Jun Banaag, Joey Galvez, Sen. Alfredo Lim, and other personalities. It was also on the same year when Sports Talk was launched. This jam-packed sports-oriented program won CMMA's Best Sports Program on its first year of airing. Sports Talk was later renamed as Fastbreak since 2014. In 2005, listeners’ first heard the DZMM theme. It was composed by Jessie Lasaten, with words of Bing Palao, Robert Labayen, and Peter Musñgi (former host of "Teka Muna", then later became the new host of Pasada Sais Trenta, and consultant of ABS-CBN Sports and the current voiceover of the network), and sung by Reuben Laurente, a former member of the music group The Company. On February 7, 2006, SikaPinoy was conferred with the Anvil Award of Merit by the celebrated Anvil Awards of the Public Relations Society of the Philippines (PRSP). 2006–2010 It was also in 2006 when DZMM celebrated its 20th Anniversary in Araneta Coliseum with a bang- dubbed as Happy 20 DZMM. The theme of DZMM was given a different twist with Sharon Cuneta singing the anthem. TeleRadyo is first televised via SkyCable channel 22 (then later channel 26), then later expanded on other cable providers and until eventually on the ABS-CBN TVplus as an exclusive news channel on digital free TV. In 2010, for the first time in Philippine radio history, DZMM and its rival station DZBB of GMA Network made history as they joined forces in the name of public service, when they had two children named James and Jesus Bantillan, asked for help to find the missing parents named Pascual and Norma Bantillan from Bohol on the now defunct Aksyon Ngayon and eventually reunited through the defunct rival program Aksyon Oro Mismo of DZBB. 2011–2016 On February 25, 2011, DZMM introduced their tagline Silveradyo, celebrating their 25th anniversary. Takbo Para sa Karunungan (Literacy Run), a fun run succeeding Takbo Para sa Kalikasan, was held at the Quirino Grandstand on March 13, 2011. A trade event of DZMM was held at One Esplanade at SM Mall of Asia on May 2011. The new station ID for the station's 25th anniversary was launched on June 12, 2011. Philippine Philarmonic Orchestra, UP Concert Chorus, Erik Santos and Angeline Quinto performed the anthem. In 2012, DZMM launched Red Alert (Response in Emergencies and Disasters) for regular citizens to prepare in times of natural calamities. The radio program temporarily went off the air in 2013, but returned in 2014 after the onslaught of Typhoon Yolanda (Haiyan). Because of this, the program became popular for its slogan Ligtas ang May Alam, and held various contests like Alert U and held the Red Alert Emergency Expo.11 Red Alert also became a TV program as a segment in Pinoy True Stories every Wednesday (formerly airs on Friday). The radio program later won different awards from the Philippine Quill Awards and the Hildegarde Awards respectively.1213 In 2013, Radyo Patrol 24 Jun Lingcoran was appointed as the chief of Radyo Patrol Reporters, and served in his position until he retired in 2015. Lingcoran died on April 8, 2016 due to complications from his esophageal cancer.14 On April 19, 2016, the website of DZMM (dzmm.abs-cbnnews.com) was hacked by Bloodsec International and Anonymous Philippines, which both claimed responsibility of hacking the website. The hacking took place days before the final PiliPinas Debates 2016 presidential debates in Pangasinan, which was hosted by ABS-CBN and was also related to the COMELEC hacking, also done by Anonymous Philippines. The text posted by the hackers on that website said that our minds are constantly being invaded by legions of half-truths, prejudices, and false facts and the great needs of mankind is to be lifted above the morass of false propaganda. The hacking of the site did not affect their social media accounts nor the operations of the station and TeleRadyo, but did affect live streaming. The hacked website was later taken down by the mother network ABS-CBN and later replaced by a message that the site was down due to heavy traffic; days later the site was redirected to the main page of ABS-CBN News, but later replaced with a newer DZMM website (news.abs-cbn.com/dzmm/home).1516 30th Anniversary (2016) In 2016, DZMM 630 celebrated its 30th anniversary on the airwaves since its inception in 1986. The new music video (coinciding with the anniversary) performed by Kapamilya actor and singer Piolo Pascual was launched during the Isang Pamilya Tayo: The ABS-CBN Flag Raising Ceremony held on Philippine Independence Day, June 12, 2016.17 The music video for the newest station ID was premiered on July 1 following TV Patrol, which the full video of the station ID was aired on ABS-CBN, ABS-CBN HD and DZMM TeleRadyo. An audio-only edition of this station ID was also broadcast, but only aired on this station and through its live streaming. The slogan for its 30th anniversary is "Balita, Public Service, Tatlong Dekada". On July 22, 2016, exactly 30 years after its first sign-on, DZMM aired its anniversary special called Kuwento ng Tatlong Dekada (The Story of Three Decades), in different portions. An interview portion with former and present Radyo Patrol reporters #12 Rod Izon, #2 Claude Vitug, #26 Dindo Amparo and #38 Noel Alamar recalling the most notable stories of the past 30 years and their experiences was aired with Noli de Castro on Kabayan, while the most notable stories in the past 30 years were aired in between shows (mostly before) and some throwback remembrances are aired in some shows like Dr. Love Radio Show, Tandem: Lima at Oro, Dos Por Dos, Failon Ngayon, Pasada Sais Trenta, Todo-Todo Walang Preno, Aksyon Ngayon, Sakto, OMJ, Magandang Morning with Julius and Zen, Teka Muna, Usapang de Campanilla, Suhestiyon, Reaksyon at Opinyon, Ito ang Radyo Patrol, Radyo Patrol Balita Linggo and Omaga Diaz Report. A Grand Kapamilya Day was held in San Andres Sports Complex in Malate, Manila, as part of the anniversary festivities, which was led by ABS-CBN Integrated News and Current Affairs Head Ging Reyes, who opened the celebration.18 Aside from the public service fair, DZMM also launched their first outside broadcast news van to be used for breaking news and special coverages. The 30th anniversary capped off with a grand anniversary celebration on October 4, 2016 at the Marriott Grand Ballroom, Pasay City and a documentary special 30 630 (Trenta Sais Trenta): Kwento ng DZMM narrated by Vic de Leon Lima was aired on October 9, 2016 on ABS-CBN's Sunday's Best, with replays on October 10 and 15, 2016 on DZMM, DZMM TeleRadyo and news.abs-cbn.com/dzmm/home and re-aired again on November 6, 2016 on Jeepney TV and December 30, 2016 on all mentioned DZMM platforms. 2017–present: TeleRadyo's 10th anniversary, expansion of programming In March 2017, DZMM and DZMM TeleRadyo launched DZMM Kapamilya Day to celebrate the television counterpart's tenth anniversary, as well as the continuation of the radio counterpart's 30th anniversary. With the launch of Kapamilya Day, most of its weekday (excluding Radyo Patrol Balita, overnight, its radio musical programs and TeleRadyo-only programming) and some of its weekend programming were broadcast live in different parts of Metro Manila and in select areas in Laguna, Cavite and Bulacan. Kapamilya Day ended in June 2017, but returned in January 2018. On April 17, 2017, DZMM and DZMM TeleRadyo underwent programming changes for the relaunch of the ABS-CBN's late-night newscast Bandila, which it became a standalone broadcast for both DZMM and DZMM TeleRadyo while the main edition on ABS-CBN will be retained unlike prior to 2011 when it was simulcasted on a slightly-delayed basis on DZMM and DZMM TeleRadyo.19 Due to the change also, Mismo was moved to a later timeslot of 10:30 p.m. On June 16, 2017, Dr. Love: Always and Forever, Magandang Gabi Dok and Radyo Patrol Balita: Alas Kwatro aired its final broadcasts to give way to new programming. Two days later, DZMM launched three new programs to replace the 3 programs airing their final broadcasts two days earlier, Good Vibes, On the Spot and Wow Trending, which the latter only airs on the station to fill the gap to TeleRadyo's broadcast of ABS-CBN's weekend programming (which was launched on April 17, 2017). Due to the change also, MMK sa DZMM moved to a later timeslot of 2:00 p.m. to also fill the gap of the television counterpart's latter and Usapang de Campanilla has moved to the early timeslot of 8:30 p.m. Headline Pilipinas and ABS-CBN's late-night programming began simulcasting on this station, which prior to that, it was only available on TeleRadyo. Mismo was renamed Showbuzz (which was also a showbiz news segment for Radyo Patrol Balita: Alas Dose, then Headline Pilipinas) a month later. The station also launched a new studio on the same day for its weekday programs like Good Vibes, Sakto, On the Spot and Todo-Todo, Walang Preno; it is planned that the studio will be used in other programming soon as its television counterpart is transitioning into a full-fledged Filipino-language news channel. On July 3, 2017, DZMM launched its new station ID and jingle with the theme Una Ka Pilipino (lit. You Are The Leader, Filipino). DZMM's weekday morning lifestyle program, Sakto, updated its title card on DZMM TeleRadyo on the same day. This is the first DZMM program to update its title card. On January 18, 2018, Sa Kabukiran long-time anchor Ka Louie Tabing, died of heart attack at his hometown in Tanauan, Batangas, at the age of 73. Dexter Ganibe replaced him as the new host of the said program until 2019, Ganibe was replaced by Rod Izon.20 On February 3, 2018, the Saturday edition of Yesterday..., aired its final broadcast to give way to new programming. But it only airs on Sunday at 12:30 p.m., as of February 10, 2018, one day later, DZMM launched two new programs to replace the said program airing final broadcast one day earlier, Healthy Sabado (then-hosted by Dr. Harris Acero and Aida Gonzales, later hosted by Jing Castañeda) and Songhits: Tunog Pinoy. On February 4, 2018, DZMM has launched its new program Konek-Todo, hosted by Mare Yao and Presidential Spokesperson Sec. Harry Roque which was aired at 8:00 p.m., that tackles the important issues in our country and giving solutions from the rightful authorities, replacing the last 30 minutes of Chismax and the first 30 minutes of Salitang Buhay. Due to the change also, Salitang Buhay moved to a later timeslot of 9:00 p.m. On April 8, 2018, DZMM has launched its new program Tulong Ko, Pasa Mo (lit. Help Me, Pass On) (hosted by the power couple Vic & Avelynn Garcia), replacing Radyo Patrol Balita Linggo. It was originally aired on DZAS 702 and Radyo5 92.3 News FM in 2016, but it transferred to DZMM on the same day. It airs every Sunday at 11:00 a.m. On June 2, 2018, DZMM has launched its new program Kape at Salita (lit. Coffee and Words), (hosted by Bro. Bo Sanchez together with Bro. Randy Borromeo, Alvin Barcelona, and Rissa Singson Kawpeng), replacing the last hour of the Saturday edition of Sa Kabukiran. It airs every Saturdays from 5:00 a.m. to 6:00 a.m. It simulcasts on ABS-CBN Channel 2 from 5:30 a.m. to 6:00 a.m. On October 15, 2018, two DZMM Programs (Pasada Sais Trenta and Sakto) introduces new program hosts, Matanglawin anchor and TV Patrol weatherman Kim Atienza, which replaced original host Marc Logan who left the show in September 2018, and former Teka Muna anchors Peter Musñgi and Pat-P Daza, which replaced original hosts Karen Davila (2017) and Vic Lima (2018) who were both left the show. Former Sakto host Marc Logan also joined the Saturday morning program Tandem, replacing David Oro. DZMM's weekday morning lifestyle program, Sakto, updated its title card once again, and Pasada Sais Trenta (also known as Pasada 630) also updated its title card on DZMM TeleRadyo. This is the second DZMM program to update its title card, same as with Tandem. On November 10, 2018, Teka Muna aired its final episode to give way to the 30-minute extension of S.O.C.O. and Radyo Negosyo had moved to an early timeslot of 7:30 p.m. On November 24, 2018, DZMM has launched its new program Haybol Pinoy, replacing Songhits: Tunog Pinoy. It was originally aired from 1992 to 2004 and it is now hosted by Tina Marasigan and Atty. Terry Ridon. On February 17, 2019, DZMM has launched its new program Magsasaka TV (hosted by Jeff Hernaez and Dexter Villamin), replacing the last hour of the Sunday edition of Sa Kabukiran. It airs every Sundays from 5:00 a.m. to 6:00 a.m. On March 24, 2019, DZMM has launched its new program Pinoy Panalo Ka! (lit. You are winner, Pinoy!), (hosted by Mare Yao and DJ Chacha), replacing Konek-Todo (which aired its final broadcast on January 27, 2019 and was temporarily replaced by documentaries of ABS-CBN News), and also aired at 8:00 p.m., that tackles the important issues in the country and giving solutions from the rightful authorities, facts, trivia and inspiring stories. On May 20, 2019, Bandila sa DZMM aired its final episode to give way to the new timeslot of ABS-CBN's Current Affairs programs, as well as S.R.O. extending for 30 minutes, and Usapang de Campanilla going back to its original timeslot, 9:00 p.m. to 10:00 p.m. (9:00 p.m. to 9:30 p.m. on DZMM TeleRadyo). Due to the change also, MMK Klasiks was moved to a later timeslot of 9:30 p.m. on DZMM TeleRadyo. On June 22, 2019, DZMM has launched its new program Good Job!, replacing Haybol Pinoy (which aired its final broadcast on June 8, 2019 and was temporarily replaced by two replayed ABS-CBN midnight programs, My Puhunan and Mission Possible). It is hosted by Rica Lazo and former ABS-CBN Europe News Bureau Chief Danny Buenafe. On July 19, 2019, Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Dose aired its final episode to give way to the expansion of Headline Pilipinas which had moved to an early timeslot of 12:00 p.m. Programs Main article: List of programs broadcast by DZMM Notable personalities *''Gus Abelgas'' *''Kim Atienza'' *''Julius Babao'' *''Doris Bigornia'' *''Jeff Canoy'' *''Dyan Castillejo'' *''Winnie Cordero'' *''Niña Corpuz'' *''Karen Davila'' *''Noli de Castro'' *''Ogie Diaz'' *''Alvin Elchico'' *''Ted Failon'' *''Gretchen Fullido'' *''Joey Lina'' *''Marc Logan'' *''Peter Musñgi'' *''Ambet Nabus'' *''Henry Omaga-Diaz'' *''Amy Perez'' *''Cory Quirino'' *''Bo Sanchez'' *''Charo Santos-Concio'' *''Bernadette Sembrano'' *''Anthony Taberna'' *''Lorenzo Tañada III'' *''Ariel Ureta'' *''Tony Velasquez'' *''Freddie Webb'' ABS-CBN Radyo Patrol AM stations Radyo Patrol is also broadcast to 4 provincial stations in the Philippines. :Further information: ABS-CBN AM radio networks See also *''ABS-CBN'' *''DWWX-TV'' *''ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs'' *''MOR 101.9'' *''DZMM TeleRadyo (a 24-hour Filipino-language cable news and talk channel)'' References #''^ http://sc.judiciary.gov.ph/jurisprudence/2008/october2008/133347.htm'' #''^ refer to 1'' #''^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DZMM-AM#cite_ref-Kuwento_ng_Tatlong_Dekada_3-0 Jump up to:a'''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DZMM-AM#cite_ref-Kuwento_ng_Tatlong_Dekada_3-1 '''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DZMM-AM#cite_ref-Kuwento_ng_Tatlong_Dekada_3-2 c'''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DZMM-AM#cite_ref-Kuwento_ng_Tatlong_Dekada_3-3 '''d] DZMM: Kuwento ng Tatlong Dekada. DZMM TeleRadyo. YouTube. July 22, 2016. Retrieved July 24, 2016.'' #''^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DZMM-AM#cite_ref-dzmmsilveradyo2_4-0 Jump up to:a'''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DZMM-AM#cite_ref-dzmmsilveradyo2_4-1 '''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DZMM-AM#cite_ref-dzmmsilveradyo2_4-2 c'] DZMM Silveradyo Special Report (2 OF 5) on YouTube #^' Abs-Cbn – Dzmm Main'' #''^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DZMM-AM#cite_ref-dzmmsilveradyo3_6-0 Jump up to:a'''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DZMM-AM#cite_ref-dzmmsilveradyo3_6-1 '''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DZMM-AM#cite_ref-dzmmsilveradyo3_6-2 c'] DZMM Silveradyo Special Report (3 OF 5) on YouTube #^' DZMM Silveradyo Special Report (4 OF 5) on YouTube'' #''^ "DZMM at DZBB, nagkaisa sa public service!". YouTube. 2015-02-02. Retrieved 2015-02-02.'' #''^ NoypiTayo admin (2011-05-31). "SilveRadyo marks DZMM's 25th year anniversary". News. NoypiTayo. Archived from the original on 2011-06-04. Retrieved 2011-06-26.'' #''^ DZMM Silveradyo station ID on YouTube'' #''^ "DZMM Holds Red Alert Emergency Expo". ABS-CBN. June 24, 2014. Retrieved April 15, 2015.'' #''^ "RED Alert, ABS-CBN Receive Philippine Quill Awards". PAGASA-DOST. March 10, 2015. Retrieved April 15, 2015.'' #''^ "RED Alert Recognized at the Hildegarde Awards". PAGASA-DOST. March 10, 2015. Retrieved April 15, 2015.'' #''^ "DZMM reporter Jun Lingcoran passes away". ABS-CBN News. April 8, 2016. Retrieved April 9, 2016. Italic or bold markup not allowed in: |publisher= (help)'' #''^ "DZMM, ABS-CBN hacked by Anonymous PH and Bloodsec International". Yugatech. April 19, 2016. Archived from the original on April 22, 2016. Retrieved April 23, 2016. Italic or bold markup not allowed in: |publisher= (help)'' #''^ "DZMM website hacked". Manila Bulletin. April 19, 2016. Retrieved April 23, 2016.'' #''^ "ABS-CBN CELEBRATES PRESS FREEDOM AT INDEPENDENCE DAY COMMEMORATION" (Press release). ABS-CBN Social Media Newsroom. June 17, 2016. Retrieved June 17, 2016.'' #''^ "Ika-30 taon ng DZMM, ginunita sa Grand Kapamilya Day (30th Year of DZMM recalled in a Grand Kapamilya Day)" (in Filipino). ABS-CBN News. July 31, 2016. Retrieved July 31,2016.'' #''^ "DZMM Teleradyo, papalakasin ng Bandila at iba pang current affairs shows". ABS-CBN News (in Filipino). April 13, 2017. Retrieved July 26, 2017.'' #''^ "Ka Louie Tabing ng DZMM 'Sa Kabukiran', pumanaw na" (in Filipino). ABS CBN News. January 18, 2018. Retrieved January 18, 2018. Italic or bold markup not allowed in: |publisher= (help)'' External links *''Media Ownership Monitor Philippines – Radio by VERA Files and Reporters Without Borders'' Category:Radyo Patrol stations Category:News and talk radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations in National Capital Region Category:Assets owned by ABS-CBN Category:Radio stations established in 1953 Category:1953 establishments in the Philippines